


Tonight We're Alive.

by thesameoldfairytale



Series: Under The Radar. [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Biting, Clothes, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, kinktober prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesameoldfairytale/pseuds/thesameoldfairytale
Summary: Otabek and Yuri are out to celebrate, at least until Yuri confesses a secret to his boyfriend who is suddenly very eager to go home.





	Tonight We're Alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompts: Clothes (day 1) & Biting (day 13).
> 
> To bookmark or subscribe to the series so you won't miss out on the other stories, and for more info about the series, please head on over [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/841242).
> 
> My wonderful beta [happymaybe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happymaybe/pseuds/happymaybe) is responsible for all mistakes left in this fic. ;) Thanks, love! <3

They barely made it out of the taxi unharmed. Yuri stumbled over his own petite feet, tangling his long legs in a mountain of skin and bones, almost falling down onto the rain-stained sidewalk if it weren’t for Otabek catching him just in time.

Yuri’s arms instinctively wrapped around Otabek’s shoulders, holding on tight. He couldn’t help but stare for a moment.

Otabek’s pupils were already blown wide, the dark, chocolate brown of his gorgeous eyes hardly visible. Yuri could only imagine that there was no spark of the bright green left in his eyes either.

The club had been filled with tons of sweaty bodies that were pushing against in each other to the rhythm of the thumping bass coming from the oversized speakers. One of Otabek’s friends had been DJing tonight, celebrating the first anniversary of the club’s opening. Yuri had enjoyed the music but not as much as when his sexy ass boyfriend stood behind the DJ pult.

The two of them had been dancing the night away and Yuri had stayed away from alcohol as best as he could, only downing a few shots at the beginning of the night. He had no idea how much Otabek had to drink but it couldn’t have been much.

About a handful of songs in and they had both been completely enthralled with just them, hungrily staring at each other and desperate to finally get a taste of the other. Yuri knew what he was doing, knew how his low-cut skinny jeans and loose, white tank top were driving Otabek insane. The black choker he wore around his slim neck was just the cherry on top.

Otabek hadn’t been able to keep his hands off of Yuri and Yuri had loved every single second of it, every touch to his burning skin, every word whispered into his ears. Even after more than two years together, Otabek was worshipping the ground Yuri walked on and Yuri knew how precious and special that was.

After dry humping each other, wandering hands barely able to hold back, Yuri had dragged Otabek out of the club. He had flagged down a taxi and ordered the driver to hurry up, promising him an extra tenner if he made it to their place in less than fifteen minutes.

The taxi driver had been too focussed on the road to acknowledge anything that was going on in the backseat. Yuri had been nibbling and pulling at Otabek’s bottom lip, his hands desperately trying to uncover some bare skin underneath Otabek’s black shirt.

Yuri knew what Otabek had been thinking about as Otabek’s hands kept coming back around to his ass every other second. He could feel the desperation in Otabek’s touches, the impatience shining through the way he kissed and how he fought for dominance over Yuri. It was absolutely amazing.

Now as Otabek was walking up the sidewalk towards the entrance of their building with Yuri in his arms, Yuri found it extremely difficult to keep his mouth away from Otabek’s. For the sake of their safety he redirected his attention to Otabek’s neck instead, biting and sucking at the equally soft and toned skin until he left marks behind. Otabek would no doubt punish him for doing that in such an obvious and hard to hide spot later.

As soon as Otabek had somehow managed to open the building entrance and manoeuvred them into the elevator, he let Yuri out of his bridal hold and put him down onto the floor.

They were looking at each other like they would find something new in the other’s eyes, like there was something hidden in them that they hadn’t discovered before. But Yuri knew there was absolutely nothing new, just familiarity and that was even better.

A second later and Otabek picked him up again, his legs instantly wrapping around Otabek’s waist, and pushed Yuri’s back into the wall behind him. Yuri smirked into the brutal kiss, amused by how little control Otabek had when he _wanted_ Yuri.

Before long, the elevator reached their floor and the doors swung open. Instead of detaching himself from Yuri again, Otabek held onto him and carried him down the hall to their apartment with his hands firmly placed on Yuri’s ass.

Otabek’s grip on Yuri’s backside merely tightened for a second as he easily managed to open the door to the apartment with one hand. With a loud thud, the door instantly slammed shut again behind them while Otabek already carried Yuri through their apartment.

They didn’t make it to the bedroom.

Instead, the dining table had to do. Otabek gently sat Yuri down on top of it before he attacked Yuri’s mouth again, teeth clattering and tongues swirling. He buried his hands in Yuri’s long hair and pulled slightly, not too rough but certainly not too soft either, sending the right kind of sting down Yuri’s spine straight to his already rock hard cock.

Yuri was aimlessly grinding forward into Otabek’s groin whilst he pulled Otabek closer to him. He wanted to see and _feel_ more skin, more naked skin but before he could even voice his wish, Otabek pushed him down flat on the table, his legs hanging off of it.

Not wasting another second, Otabek began kissing, sucking and licking his way down Yuri’s body from his plump lips to his delicate jaw, over his beautifully pale and prominent collarbones to his nipples where he pushed the slightly sweat drenched tank top out of the way to graze over the hard nubs with his sharp teeth.

Yuri’s back arched in pleasure _and_ pain, his hands instantly gripping Otabek’s hair again. He watched with heavy-lidded eyes as Otabek plastered more kisses along as hip bones while he opened the button and zipper on Yuri’s skinny jeans. Yuri felt himself being pulled up again and a second later he stood firmly on the ground right in front of Otabek, his fly open and his hard-on evident. Judging by the bulge in Otabek’s own jeans, all of this had quite an effect on Otabek as well.

Yuri yanked his own jeans and underwear down to the middle of his thigh, and immediately turned around. He leaned forward and pressed his chest against the wooden tabletop, presenting his bare ass to Otabek who, by now, was probably gawking without even realising it.

With his head facing straight ahead instead of back at Otabek, Yuri hissed mockingly. “If you don’t take that thing out of my ass right now and replace it with your cock, I’m not gonna blow you again. Ever.”

That half-hearted threat got Otabek to work instantly.

The sound of another zipper being pulled down made Yuri smirk with satisfaction. His skin was crawling with excitement when he felt Otabek’s surprisingly soft hands massaging his ass like he had never done that before. Yuri knew that Otabek was an ass man. It seemed to have a special fascination that Yuri just didn’t quite understand but he certainly wasn’t complaining either.

When Otabek’s lips were ghosting over the exposed skin on the small of Yuri’s back, the slight tug at his ass didn’t come as a surprise. Yuri had been wearing his favourite silver buttplug all night but had kept it a secret from Otabek until halfway through the evening. Ever since Otabek had found out, his touches and movements had been less controlled and more urgent. Yuri loved the person Otabek became when he was toying with his imagination like that.

Yuri hissed loudly when Otabek’s teeth dug into the skin on his hip at the same time as Otabek removed the plug from his ass in one single motion. The sounds that echoed through the room were simply _obscene_ and so damn sexy.

Otabek dropped the toy somewhere on the table at Yuri’s side and then spat into his hand, briefly pushing a couple of fingers inside Yuri. Spit was a terrible lubricant but thanks to the plug, Yuri was sufficiently stretched to take Otabek’s not so small dick. Neither one of them had any kind of willpower to run to the bedroom or bathroom to get the good lube.

This was a here and now kind of situation and Yuri really wanted Otabek to get on with it.

Otabek’s lips were always on him in one way or another when he entered Yuri for the first time. It was slow, painstakingly so, but necessary. The toy did a good job at preparing Yuri but its size was still not comparable to the real thing, especially not Otabek’s real thing.

Yuri knew his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as he waited for what was about to come. He could take it all, he was sure, and he would.

“Hurry the fuck up, Beka! I didn’t get my ass stretched all night for you to be gentle right now,” Yuri growled, his words lacking any bite to them.

He reached around eagerly, trying to reach Otabek’s hips or ass to pull him closer but Otabek took his words to heart before he could do so.

“I just want you to feel good, Yura,” Otabek whispered lovingly into Yuri’s ear, his steady and smooth voice in total contrast to the fast-paced rhythm his hips were setting a moment later.

Yuri turned his head to the side, silently asking for Otabek’s lips back on his. When their mouths met in a heated kiss, Yuri couldn’t stop himself from moaning right into Otabek’s mouth.

It was fast. It was brutal. It was oh so good.

Otabek knew Yuri inside out, knew exactly how to angle his body and how hard to thrust to give Yuri maximum pleasure. Yuri had no idea how he got to be so lucky and when Otabek’s perfect cock continuously brushed up against the most sensitive spot inside him, he stopped wondering about it. All he knew was that he wanted more.

“Faster, Beka,” he instructed Otabek who immediately obliged by holding onto Yuri’s hips so hard that he was no doubt going to leave bruises there but Yuri didn’t care. He would wear them with pride.

Yuri’s clothed chest was rubbing against the table with every forward thrust of Otabek’s hips. He could feel Otabek fisting the back of his tank top which was already a clear cut sign that he was about to lose that last tiny bit of control he still had.

When Otabek leaned forward just a little bit so he was able to stroke Yuri’s dick, the angle at which he pounded into Yuri changed ever so slightly, sending a new rush of adrenaline and indescribable pleasure through Yuri.

They were close, so very close. The uncoordinated movements of Otabek’s hips were giving him away while Yuri’s breathing became more and more unsteady.

A handful of hard thrusts later and Otabek came with a loud growl, spilling his cum deep inside Yuri with a few more shallow thrusts to help him ride out his orgasm. The pumps of his hand on Yuri’s cock barely faltered though. He kept up the pace until Yuri joined him in pure bliss, Yuri’s sticky release splattering all over the floor under the table.

Once completely empty, Otabek collapsed on top of Yuri’s back, his softening cock slipping out of Yuri’s sore ass and his cum following a moment later, dripping down onto Yuri’s jeans.

They were both out of breath, totally fucked and pleased. Yuri was the first one who got his voice back.

“You’re doing laundry tomorrow, asshole,” he mumbled only half-arsed, the tiny chuckle from Otabek was music in his ears nevertheless. “Now get off me. I’m exhausted so carry me to bed and spoon me till I fall asleep, you beast.”

Yuri was smiling and he knew that Otabek could hear it in his voice as well. Next thing he knew, Otabek got up and unlaced Yuri’s boots. He helped Yuri out of his clothes and then stripped down entirely as well.

They left their sweaty and sticky clothes right there next to the dining table before Otabek picked Yuri up again. Another kiss followed, much gentler and less urgent than before. They made a beeline to the bathroom for a quick shower before Otabek did exactly what Yuri had asked him to do.

He carried Yuri to bed. Once underneath the soft duvet, Otabek pulled him close and hugged his middle, burying his face in the crook of Yuri’s neck and spooning him until Yuri fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, opinions, suggestions? :) Hope you guys enjoyed this one! x


End file.
